Fly
by bloomforever
Summary: AU. Anakin wins the duel on Mustafar an lets Obi-Wan live. He lives a double life as Darth Vader, unknown to his family. That changes when his third child learns about his secret life. She intends to follow in her fathers steps as a Jedi, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been planning for a while and finally got started on writing after I told my friend about it. She basically scared me into doing this with her enthusiasm. *whispers* I'm afraid for my life if I don't get it done!

**Summary:** AU. After Anakin wins the duel on Mustafar he lets Obi-Wan live, and lives a double life as Darth Vader, unknown to his family. All of that changes when he and Padme's third child learns about his secret life. She intends to follow in her fathers steps as a Jedi and help the galaxy, no matter what he or the Emperor say.  
>_<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't believe it had come to this. Here he was, standing on the landing platform of Mustafar, preparing to battle his former Padawan, the man he considered his brother. Padme laying unconscious on the ground near him, her swollen stomach a testament to how far gone his brother was, that he would choke his pregnant wife. Anakin himself was pacing back and forth in front of him, his eyes a sickly yellow that pained Obi-Wan greatly.

"_Oh, Ani,"_ he thought, _"How did we get here?"_

Unconsciously, he reached across their bond, seeking answers. He was violently thrown backwards by Anakin, pulses of anger stabbing his mind and leaving him staggering were he stood. That seemed to reach Anakin, however minimally, and he spoke to Obi-Wan, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Please, Obi-Wan. Join me. Together we can bring peace and prosperity to the Galaxy. We can overthrow Sidious and build a new, better Jedi Oder. One that isn't tainted by corruption." He pleaded with Obi-Wan eagerly, reminding the older man of when he was a child. "It is the only way. If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

The words hit Obi-Wan like hammers to the heart, shattering the little hope he had been clinging to.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes."

Anakin was now standing with his back to him, as he had turned around during his little speech, unable to handle the look on the face of his brother. Now, his shoulders tensed and his voice turned hard. "Don't make me kill you."

Tears brimming in his eyes, Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and replied, "I will do what I must," as he ignited his blade.

"You will try." snarled Vader, all traces of Anakin disappearing beneath the anger. He to pulled out his saber and ignited it, the sapphire blade shining. He leaped backward, flipping through the air to come face to face with his former master, their blades clashing fiercely.

The battle raged as they fought their way into the planets factory control room. With every strike of their swords Obi-Wan felt pieces of his heart cracking and screaming in agony. It was killing him inside to fight is brother like this, and he desperately wished that Yoda had allowed him to fight Sidious instead. Anything would have been better than seeing this, this _mockery_ of his friend.

Vader was like some horrible parasite, living inside Anakin's body. Using his face, his voice, his skill, and twisting everything he had once stood for. Ani, the little boy he had raised, trained and loved was gone. All those years of friendship and brotherhood had been stolen away.

The fight surged outside and, ultimately, onto the flowing lava river.

Both were balanced on the river, Obi-Wan on debris and Anakin on a small droid, floating down the river as is bubbled around them. Their eyes locked, the spouts of lava erupting from the river seeming to go unnoticed.

They faced each other, starring into to sets of eyes they had known so well. One stained with tears, the other died yellow.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you." said Obi-Wan, hating himself for letting his little brother down. As far as he was concerned, this was all his fault.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin replied icily, hiding behind the mask of Vader. That was easier than facing the pain in his brother's eyes. So, so much easier.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" yelled Obi-Wan, hoping desperately to get through to him. He just had to. He needed his brother, as selfish as it sounded. Obi-Wan needed him.

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Even now, when he wanted nothing more than to agree with him, fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness, for help, Anakin held fast to the twisted beliefs. For Padme. He was doing this for Padme. For their child.

For his family.

Pain filled Obi-Wan and before he knew it he was verbally lashing out at Anakin. "Then you are lost!"

Steel filled the blonde's heart, and once again Vader stepped to the forefront. "This is the end for you, my Master." he said.

With that, the lull in battle was over. They raced down the river, blades clashing every time they came close enough. When Vader got the chance he jumped in the air, flipping over Obi-Wan's head to land on the other edge of the piece of debris.

Obi-Wan hesitated, unable to take the opportunity presented by his former Padawan's instability. That small moment was all it took for Vader to get his balance back, and so the battle continued. Still, in the back of his mind Vader could hear the voice of Anakin Skywalker, speaking words he didn't want to hear.

"_If he was really the enemy, why didn't he kill me? He had the chance."_

"_He is Obi-Wan, he is my friend, my brother.:_

"_Maybe he isn't the enemy?"_

"_Maybe Sidious lied?"_

"_He is __**Obi-Wan**__."_

The thoughts were making Vader uncertain and he didn't want to be uncertain. Uncertainty meant weakness. Weakness was intolerable. He filled his mind with all the times Kenobi had berated him for something he hadn't done, all the times he held him back, all the times he failed him, letting those thoughts fuel his anger. Still, the voice of Anakin Skywalker persisted quietly in the back of his mind.

Obi-Wan kept up defensive actions as they fought, unable to bring himself to harm the one he considered his baby brother. When they drifted close enough to the river bank he took the opportunity to escape. He back flipped off the debris, landing on the hill, lightsaber still engaged.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"_There he goes again,"_ though Vader, _"Trying to hold me back."_

But not this time. This time he would show Kenobi. It wouldn't be difficult, he decided, as he took in the sight of Obi-Wan on the hill. He could do that. The plan formed quickly, as usual. Skywalker's persistent voice would not hinder him.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror as he realised what Vader was planning.

"Don't try it." he pleaded, desperation in his voice.

The only response was a hateful glare, followed by a massive force assisted leap.

Even as Vader flipped overtop of him all Obi-Wan did was turn. He simply couldn't make himself raise his arm in the action that could save his life. If he did that… Well, even though he was faced with a Sith all he saw when he looked at the face was Anakin, his little brother. And he couldn't hurt Ani.

As the sapphire blade of his opponent headed down, the path clearly meant to slice his shoulder straight through his chest -an instant, savage kill- he stayed still. Their eyes met, and Obi-Wan was sure his time had come. Then - a change.

There were flecks of blue in those yellow eyes.

The blade changed course, cutting off Obi-Wan's arm instead of taking his life. He fell to his knees as pain like no other pierced his body. It clouded his vision and swamped his senses. All that kept him conscious was latching onto the sight of those blue eyes. Anakin's eyes were blue. Vader's were yellow. But he was seeing blue. _Ani_.

Anakin stared down at the man. He had him down, defeated, held at sword point. Kenobi's saber lay a little ways down the hill, disengaged and next to his lifeless limb. He noticed in a bit of a daze that he had done the exact same thing to Obi-Wan that Dooku had done to him, right down to the place of the injury. But why? Why hadn't he just killed him? He had had the perfect chance.

In his heart he knew why. He just couldn't do it. Obi-Wan was a brother to him. He was a part of Anakin's family. Anakin loved him, and that love wouldn't let him kill Obi-Wan. It was insisting that his brother be spared. Be saved despite his betrayal.

His heart and mind throbbed as the elder reached for their bond, reach for _him_. Anakin slammed him out, putting up mental and emotional shields. There was only one way to protect Obi-Wan. He had to do this. Steeling himself, he looked his brother in the eye and brought forth every bit of cruelty he held.

"Do you see now? I am more powerful than you or any other Jedi! My power is absolute!" He allowed arrogance to fill his voice, scoffing down at the Jedi.

"This is but a taste of what I can do. Now run away Kenobi. Death is to good for you. Flee into the galaxy and live knowing you have failed. I won't do you this kindness again. Cross my path again and I will kill you, _Master_."

Sneering out the title, he turned on his heel and walked away. Not once did he look back, even as a part of his heart clenched and died, going cold and empty.

Obi-Wan watched him go, gathering himself enough to yell, "You are my brother Anakin! I love you!"

After all, it was Anakin who had blue eyes, not Vader. That was all the hope he needed.

_

Thoughts? Questions? Opinions? Critisms? Let me know! Please! I'd love some reviews, really I would. Any advice you can give me would be greatly appreciated, especially since I don't have a Beta. If anyone wants to fill that position, I'd be really grateful.

Updates will probably be sporadic and not very often since I write this in a notebook at school when I am done my work. Still, I will try to update as fast as I can, honest. Also, chapter lengths will vary.

**Next Chapter:** We learn more about what Anakin's new life is like and his third child is born.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go guys. Chapter 2. I'm just going to openly beg here. Please don't kill me for taking so long to update! I'm sorry!

Also, I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy or child birthing, so sorry if this is completely inaccurate.

In the next five years the galaxy became a very different place. With the fall of the Republic and the creation of the Empire democracy began to drop and corruption further filled the Senate. Poverty boomed in certain places, despite the best efforts of individuals like Senator Padme Amidala Nabberie-Skywalker. She and a select group of Senators worked tirelessly to ease people's suffering and return to the democratic ways of the Republic. Their actions met little results, however, because the rest of the galaxy didn't seem to realise just how bad things were.

Emperor Palpatine gave speeches about the prosperity of the Empire, and the hard work being put into bringing the galaxy back to safety with the end of the war. His smooth words and confident actions convinced all but a few of the truth in his words. Those who could see past his lies wept for the state of their beloved galaxy as it suffered under his tyrannical rule. Further complimenting his words were the actions of the Imperial Army.

With the Jedi labelled as traitors many of the public were afraid. They felt unguarded and alone. Led by Generals Anakin Skywalker -the only Jedi to remain loyal to the galaxy- and Darth Vader, the Clone Army was tracking down and executing the fugitive Jedi. Skywalker's willingness to bring justice, even at the cost of his own heartbreak as the people who were once his family were killed, gave the people a feeling of comfort a security. Because of this, he was involved heavily in the media and publicity of the campaign. Vader handled the killing.

Clad in imposing black armour, and wielding a devastating crimson lightsaber, the mysterious General struck fear into the hearts of all who encountered him. His hulking form and thunderous mechanical breathing added to his aura of power and malice. Appearing out of nowhere with shocking power in the force, he was introduced as the Emperor's right hand man. Heir to the throne should something to Palpatine, he was the Emperor's enforcer, referred to by many as the Might of The Empire. Under his partial control the 501st were becoming known on the streets as "Vader's Fist." Any and all Jedi encountered by the army and its Generals did not make it out alive.

The latest death? Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's own Padawan.

It was this that had Senator Amidala staring out the window of her vast Coruscant apartment deep in though. Hands on her swollen stomach and the light shining on her face, she was the picture of beauty even with the worry in her eyes. The happiness that she and her husband had shared at the quickly approaching birth of their child was dampened by the los of the young Togruta. Anakin was not taking it well, not that she was surprised. Ahsoka had bee not only his Padawan, but in a lot of ways his little sister. This was yet another huge loss for him.

Still, this depressed attitude was not healthy. He barely talked, ate or slept. Work had become his life. Even when he did take time off for his family he wasn't himself. He hardly ever played with their children, Luke and Leia, and when he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as he used to be. Not even talk of the new baby -which used to make him inflate in happiness- could retrieve much reaction from him.

Not to mention how much time he spent down in that room of his.

The day Padme had gotten out of the Med Center after the twins were born she and Anakin had had a talk. He had explained to her that because of his high position in the government he had things she must never see, for her safety as well as the children's. He kept these things in a secret room down in their, basement. Utterly ridiculous in her opinion, but she agreed nevertheless. She understood that, like the galaxy they lived in, he had changed. With the loss of the life he knew he was a different person. Still the man she loved, but different. Padme was more than willing to respect his wished in this. He needed his space and she accepted that.

However, things were different now. This wasn't about his privacy anymore, this was about helping him. This attitude _couldn't _continue. Even Luke and Leia were starting to notice something was wrong. They were fie, for Force sakes! This had to end. She had to go down there and confront him when he got home. Except… She had promised him she wouldn't go in…

A kick in her stomach drew her eyes downward. Smiling, she rubbed gently and asked, "What do you think, sweetie? Should we go wait for Daddy?"

Not to her surprise - after all, this _was_ the child of a Jedi - she got an answer in the form of movement as the baby shifted excitedly. Padme chuckled gently.

"I'll take that as a yes."

After quickly checking in on Luke and Leia, who were sleeping soundly in their beds, Padme descended down into the basement.

It was darkly lit, as usual. Reaching out, she turned on the light and ventured further in. For the most part it looked like a normal basement, except for the door at the end. The walk towards it was nerve racking but her determination didn't waver. She had to do this.

Reaching the door, she shakily pulled out a card. It was Anakin's pass key, which she had snuck from his dresser. She sliced it through the key pad, and the door opened with a beep. Stepping in, Padme froze when she saw another door and a robotic voice began to speak. "Force sensitivity scan beginning."

Oh no. She was not Force sensitive, what would she do?

A red light was shed over her, courtesy of a machine on the wall. She was prepared for the worst, so it was a surprise when the light turned green at the end and the voice said, "Sensitivity confirmed. Welcome."

Before her stunned eyes the door opened and she slowly stepped through.

How had that happened? Another kick drew her eyes down to her stomach. No… It couldn't be… Had the baby done something?

Pushing it aside to deal with later, she ventured farther into the room. It was dark, consisting mostly of machines and some black furniture. She sat down on a ouch for a few moments, before sighing. She just couldn't help it!

Padme was a curious woman by nature and she could not sit in this room without exploring. She just couldn't. Standing up, she went over to the computer on the far wall and sat down. Almost instantly it turned on, surprising her.

Apparently Anakin had left it on, not expecting anyone to come down here.

Padme began to feel guilty, however it didn't last long. The guilt was swallowed up by horror when she read through a document on the screen.

It was a message from the Emperor. To _Vader._

There was only one reason Anakin would have that.

Suddenly it al made sense to her; why Anakin never let her down here, why he never talked about his work, why he and Vader were never seen together. It was because he _was_ Vader.

And Padme was no fool. She knew what the title "Darth" meant, she had simply chosen to ignore it all these years. Now she had to face it though. It was just like Obi-Wan had told her five years ago. She hadn't believed him then, had _refused_ to believe him, but now she had no choice.

Her husband had turned to the dark side. Anakin was a _Sith._

Padme dropped her head into her hands, tears welling up in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. She stayed that way, broken down and huddled against herself for a very long while. It was only when she had cried all the tears she had left that she pulled her head up. As much as she wanted to stay like this forever, to wait for Anakin to come home and beg him to tell her it wasn't true, she couldn't. She couldn't stay here, with a Sith lord, o matter how much she loved him. Their children _definitely_ couldn't. There was only one option.

Padme had to take the children and leave. Leave the house, leave Coruscant, leave _Anakin._

The plan came together in her mind as she stood, quickly returning upstairs. When she reached upstairs she encountered C-3P0 and promptly ordered him to put together a travel bag for she and the twins, ignoring his protests. Then Padme slipped into the twins bedroom and gently shook them awake, telling them to dress in their travel clothes. Her nearly broke at the confusion in Luke's blue eyes and the sadness in Leia's brown ones. Clearly her daughter could sense that her Daddy wasn't coming with them. For once Padme wished that her children weren't so perceptive.

Slipping back out of the room, Padme sighed and left to do the hardest part of this whole plan; leave a message for Anakin, explaining.

Padme hurried down the street, her travel bag being pulled by R2-D2, clad in a plain brown travel cloak that hid her face, hand in hand with her children who where dressed similarly. For the most part they looked like any other family, and no one paid them any notice, thankfully. The twins seemed to sense the urgency of the situation and were staying silent, though. Padme knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. When Luke realised that his father wasn't coming with them…

Sure enough, the little by reached up with his free hand and tugged on her sleeve. "Momma, where is Daddy?" he asked her, starring up with his big blue eyes.

Oh, how was she going to explain this? What could she possibly tell him? He was five for Stars sakes! He wouldn't understand. Luke was Daddy's Little Boy, in his eyes his father could do no wrong. There _was_ no way to explain.

The anxious feeling inside her grew. Padme panicked, feeling tears pricking behind her yes. The people of the crowd seemed to close in on her. Her skin felt clammy, and her head began to swim. She stumbled and a familiar wetness spread down her legs as pain blossomed in her stomach.

_No! Not now!_

Padme would have fallen if strong hands had not gripped her shoulders, steadying her. A soothing calm filled her mind, easing the pain. Instantly, her gaze snapped up. She had only known two people to ever do that. Ani and…

She was staring into a set of concerned blue-grey eyes.

Dimly she was aware of Luke and Leia tugging on her cloak, frantically asking what was wrong.

"What are you doing?" he demanded quietly, supporting her weight.

"Obi… My baby! It-it's coming! Ta-take me t-to…Agh! To Bail's!" She gasped out through grunts of pain, waving off his worried hands.

Refusing to back down, Obi-Wan supported her weight once more, shuffling off towards the only place on Coruscant that a fugitive Jedi Master and a runaway Senator would be safe, with two confused five year olds in tow.

Obi-Wan starred through the glass at Padme's unconscious body. She was laying on a stretcher in Bail Organa's private Med Center, clad in a white medical gown. Currently he was waiting for the medical droid to inform him of her condition. Bail was with him, while his wife watch the twins.

He had actually been on his way to Bail's when he ran into Padme. The Jedi had been travelling through the system after loosing a bounty hunter who had been tracking him when his ship -Anakin's old star fighter- malfunctioned and crash landed on planet. Bail was the only person on planet he could trust, and so he had hidden out in the lower city before making contact with the man. When they had deemed it safe he had ventured up into the upper city, where he had seen Padme.

It hadn't taken long to determine that she was in trouble. It was only when she had explained the situation on the way that he had realised just _how_ much trouble. This was very bad. Anakin would not take his wife leaving him well, at all. This wouldn't end well for anyone.

The medical droid entered the room, drawing him back from his thoughts. The two men in the room turned to the droid, eager for information on the young Senator's rapidly deteriorating health.

"I'm afraid I can't explain it. Medically, she is perfectly healthy. It is as if she has lost the will to live. We must operate quickly to save the baby."

The droid left and it was quickly decided that Obi-Wan would go in to help Padme with the labour. With Anakin not here it seemed he was the best choice to take his brother's place. As he entered the medical room on the other side of the glass Obi-Wan cringed. He could feel the twins growing distress, particularly Luke's. That would inform Anakin that there was a situation, if it hadn't already. This was very bad, he noted once more.

He took his place by the now conscious Padme's side, grasping her in his as it began. She was clearly weak, her eyes half closed except during the pushes. Her grip on his hand was weak, and Obi-Wan could feel her life fore growing weaker every minute. Her screams were still as loud as could be expected, but he was not fooled. Padme was dieing.

Noise from the adjoining room drew both their eyes. Luke and Leia had somehow managed to enter the room and were pressed up against the glass, watching. Luke's face was filled with horror, Leia's with sadness. Obi-Wan could tell that the boy would not take this well. Already he could sense the fear in him, so similar to his father's. If Padme died, if this little boy lost him mother, Obi-Wan was that fear would turn to anger, just as it had in another blond haired, blue eyed boy who lost his mother. The age meant nothing, the similarities were to great not to notice. Just as the boy called out to his mother she let out another scream, contractions shaking her body.

"Gahhh!" Her hand slipped in Obi-Wan's grip, her eyes dropping. "I-I can't. Obi, I can't…Ani! Oh, Ani…"

He cringed as she weakly called out for her husband, needing him here for her. He wasn't though. All she had was Oni-Wan, a very poor substitute for his brother. "Yes you can! You can do this. For your child. Think of your child. You can do this. Don't give up. Padme!"

His words encouraged her to keep going. The labour had already been going for a very long time, though had no idea just how long. The baby would be coming soon. Padme gripped his hand tighter than she ad the entire time, screaming at the top of her lungs as she gave one final push. A new set of scream, shriller and full of life, mixed with hers as a brand new presence filled the room.

The youngest Skywalker had been born.

The medical droid handed him the baby, informing him of the gender. Holding this child in his arms, he was stunned by the light he felt radiating off of her. So pure and innocent. He had not encountered a light this strong since Anakin. Forcing himself to focus, Obi-Wan brought the child over to Padme.

"It's a girl."

Smiling weakly, Padme reached out and stroked the babies' cheek, then ran a gentle finger trough the fuzz of hair that Obi-Wan was willing to bet would be blonde when it dried. The girl's cries quieted when she felt her mother's touch.

"Arabella," said Padme, still caressing her daughter's face. "Her name is…Arabella"

'Save your strength, Padme," he said gently. Obi-Wan could feel her life force disappearing quickly. His words seemed to go unnoticed as Padme continued speaking.

"Obi-Wan… There is good in him, Obi…I-I know…know there is still..." Her voiced trailed off as her eyes closed.

"Padme? Padme!"

Her hand slipped off of Arabella's face, and her head lolled to the side as her life forced blinked out.

Arabella began to cry once more.

Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker was dead.

Obi-Wan looked down at the infant in his arms, his mind slipping into the famed Jedi Master calm. As much as he wanted to stay and help these kids, to comfort Anakin, he couldn't. The days where he could do that were gone. Anakin would be here soon, and when that happened he needed to be long gone. As in, off planet -long gone.

Gathering himself, he walked back into the waiting room where Bail's wife Breha was trying to console the twins. Leia had dissolved into a fit of tears, but it was Luke that concerned him. While Leia's hysteria was simply grief, Luke was eerily silent. Obi-Wan could sense the anger simmering inside of him. However, there was no time to properly deal with that.

He sent pulses of calm to the two, soothing Leia's tears and dampening Luke's anger. Still, the boy was to hostile for this, -especially considering Obi-Wan's hunch as to who that hostility was directed towards- so he faced Leia instead. Kneeling down, he looked her in the eye and spoke seriously, as she stared at him in awe and confusion.

"Leia, this is your little sister, Arabella. I need you to promise me you'll look after her for me until your father gets here. Can you do that?"

She nodded seriously, so Obi-Wan placed the infant in her big sister's arms. Almost instantly Arabella's cries diminished to sniffles. Leia, however, took no notice. While Luke stared down at their youngest family member, she continued to look at Obi-Wan, her eyes filling with wonder as he got up and headed for the door. Her voice stopped him from leaving.

"I know you!" she exclaimed, "You're Uncle obi-Wan! Daddy told me about you. He has pictures of you in his closet. He said you are his brother." The little girl bit her lip. "Daddy says he is sorry about your arm, Uncle Obi."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, regaining control of his emotions. Here was more proof that his brother was still alive inside Anakin's body. Vader had not taken complete control. There was hope, and that hoe would give him the strength to go on, no matter how hard it got. Smiling down at hr he said, "You tell your father that it is alright. I forgave him the moment it happened."

He wanted to say more, so much more, but there wasn't time. He had to leave, now. Obi-Wan turned and hurried from the room to the waiting ship Bail had prepared.

Vader tapped his thumbs against the controls, desperate to reach the home of Bail Organa. Kenobi was there. He was here, and he had Padme and the twins. Vader's carefully constructed plan was tumbling down around him. Kenobi would tell Padme everything, turn her against for real this time - "All the while meaning to help," Anakin thought bitterly - and ruin everything. Padme would take the kids and leave him.

He would loose everything because of Kenobi's "help". His wife, his son and daughter, and his unborn child. Everything.

Vader would not allow that.

Anakin may want to turn him, to find a way for them to go back to being brothers, for Padme and Obi-Wan to have their spirited political debates once more, for the kids to have an Uncle. Vader, however, knew better. Anakin's naive hope would destroy everything, and Vader. Would. Not. Allow. That.

He was torn from his thoughts by a pulse along the bond with Padme. Pain blinded him for a minute before he cursed. He recognized that pain. Padme was in labour. Judging from the intensity of the pain, she had been for a while. Something his dark thoughts had distracted him from.

This was very bad.

Even if Padme didn't leave him, Kenobi could get the baby. He could take the child away with him. Raise it himself. Pollute it's mind with his precious Jedi philosophies. Turn it against Vader and the Empire, and most of all, get it killed. There was a reason neither Vader or Anakin wanted the children trained in the ways of the Force.

Sidious would have them killed. Or turned. Which, again, neither Anakin of Vader wanted. One thing had become very clear to him about this new life in the last five years; It was hell. The life of a Sith, or at least one serving under Sidious, was full of pain and suffering. He would not allow his children to follow down his path. It was to late for Vader, but he would protect his family.

He was once again torn from his thoughts, this time by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Rex standing at attention in the doorway. Vader nodded to give him permission to speak. "We are approaching the home of Senator Organa, sir. What are your orders?"

Vader narrowed his eyes as he made his plan. "Find my family, as well as the Senator and his wife, and secure their safety. I will deal with Kenobi, Rex."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted and went to give the orders to the rest of his men.

Rex was only a few steps down the hall when Vader groaned, grabbing his head with one hand. He hunched over in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut. The trooper rushed over, putting a hand on Vader's shoulder. "Sir?" he demanded, "Are you alright?"

Vader did not shrug him off as he would another soldier, instead focussing on forcing down the pain that was coming over he and Padme's bond. Rex was one of the few of his men that he allowed to see him in any kind of moment of weakness. He would not exploit that weakness. Rex was loyal to his General, no matter what anyone thought.

It was not long after the fall of the Jedi that Anakin had taken a select group of troopers that he knew could be trusted to Kamino. There, in an operation that remained secret to the Emperor, the Kaminans had worked tirelessly to remove the clones' programming to obey the Emperor. They could now choose to follow who they wished. They chose to follow him.

Rex, Cody, Fives, Boil and Chopper were the only troopers he truly trusted. It was because of this that Rex was allowed to witness this moment.

"Sir?" he asked again, "Sir, what is it?"

Anakin didn't answer, the pain nearly over whelming. Then, his mind was filled with a new, bright presence. He had only a few seconds to realise that the baby must have been born, before the pain was back, worse than before. In the distance he could hear Rex calling him, but he couldn't do anything about it. The pain!

_Snap!_

His eyes shot open as the pain was suddenly gone, leaving and empty hole in his mind. It was all gone, the pain, the bond, everything. There was only one explanation for that. Even when he had left Obi-Wan on Mustafar the bond hadn't just disappeared. It was still there, torn and abandoned, nothing but a shred of what it once was, but still there.

No, the only other time he had felt something like this was when his mother…

No. No, that couldn't be. She was fine. He would save her, he would!

Pushing himself back in his chair he brushed off Rex's hand. "Find my family, Captain" he said sharply.

Rex nodded and retreated from the room, knowing better than to ask. The General may trust him, but some things were best left alone. Vader was still Sith, after all.

The ship landed moments later, and Vader was the first off of the ship. They had not even reached the door before Bail Organa was running out to meet them. The man looked distinctly distressed, but Vader knew better. He was a politician, acting was what he did.

"Thank the stars! I didn't know what to do. He threatened my wife and your family. Said he'd kill them if I didn't give him a ship!" exclaimed Bail when they reached him.

"Where is Kenobi now?" demanded Vader. He could see through the lie, but he would play along.

"Gone. Complying with his wishes seemed the only way to protect everyone." said Bail.

Vader nodded. He knew full well that Organa was lying. He had long since sown that he did not agree with the Empire, nor did he believe that the Jedi were really traitors to the Galaxy. Organa was smart, he never openly defied the Emporer, though. Even now, his cover protected him. Vader respected a man that was smart enough to defend himself that well, and Anakin knew he would never do anything to harm his family. Bail and Padme were close friends. Organa could be trusted for the most part, so he would continue to play the man's game.

"How long ago did he leave?" demanded Vader as they ran towards the house.

"Not long, but you'll never catch him" said Bail, "He is in my finest ship, and with his head start… It's too late."

Vader nodded again but didn't say anything. Neither did his troops. They all knew that Vader could catch him if he tried.

He was letting his brother go again. Anakin knew the punishment from Sidious would be worth it. Vader just wanted to reach Padme.

"_Run, brother."_ he thought dryly. _"Run away, again."_

"And my family, Senator?" demanded Anakin as he sent his men to ensure the house was secure again. It was nothing more than an excuse to get a little privacy. Kenobi was far to noble to leave any traps our surprises. Not in the home of one of his friends, and certainly not with children in the vicinity.

Organa stopped outside a room, where Anakin could sense the twins and the new baby. "I'm so sorry, Anakin." His voice supported what Anakin had been telling himself wasn't true since the bond had snapped.

Refusing to believe it, he burst through the door and into the room. Everything fell away as he caught sight of Padme's still form in the other side of the glass. He didn't hear Leia call for him as he ran into the emergency room, rushing to Padme's side. Her hand was cold to the touch and he cringed.

"Padme!" he gasped, begging her to wake up. She did not.

His heart tore as he was forced to accept what he had already known.

She was gone. His wife was dead.

He stayed hunched over her body, wallowing in his greif and misery until the bright, new presence touched his mind. It drew him back from the shadows that were closing in on him.

His children were still here. He had to keep it together. They needed him.

Drawing himself up, he stroked Padme's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Angel. I failed you. But I swear, I will protect them. I will not fail our children."

Biding his wife one final goodbye - She was gone. Gone forever.- h made his way back into the adjoining room.

Breha was kneeling in front of Luke and Leia, clearly not knowing what else to do here. She looked distinctly relieved to see him, though slightly worried. Obviously, she was afraid that a grieving Sith Lord was a threat to her and the children. Bitterly, he noted that she had every reason to think that. She and her husband were one of the few that knew he was secretly Darth Vader, and what that meant, they just weren't foolish enough to try to expose him.

Ignoring her, he knelt in front of his children. Wordlessly, he held out his arms for the new baby, who he could now sense was a girl. Leia hesitated, clearly worried by the darkness he was no doubt radiating earlier, and so he smiled weakly at her, sending his oldest daughter gentle pulses of assurance.

It was okay. He was fine. She could give her sister to him.

Apparently satisfied that her daddy was back to normal after his strange actions earlier, Leia passed the baby to him. Anakin found himself staring down into Padme's eyes. The baby's chubby hands reached up, grabbing a fistful of his tunic and holding on tightly. He smiled down at his youngest daughter.

Leia was still watching her sister in absolute concentration -her protectiveness was endearing- so Anakin directed his attention to his son. Luke had been worryingly silent the whole time. It wasn't like him to remain quiet for so long.

"What is your sister's name, Luke?" he asked, assuming that Padme had name the child.

Luke frown at his father in confusion. "Leia." he said, clearly wondering why his father didn't know that.

"No, Luke, your new sister" said Anakin gently.

Luke's eyes narrowed and Anakin could feel the anger towards his sister radiating off of him. "She isn't my sister. She killed Mama. She _isn't_ my sister."

Anakin frowned at his son, not knowing the proper way to deal with this. Luke couldn't be allowed to go on thinking this way, but the boy was clearly grieving. He would let it alone for now, and if it didn't change then he would deal with it.

Liea spoke up then, sending Luke a small glare, "Her name is Arabella, Daddy."

He directed his attention back to Leia who had finally torn her eyes away from her sister. From Arabella.

Such a beautiful name. No wonder Padme had picked it.

"Uncle Obi-wan told me to look after her until you got here. He said he forgave you about his hand."

His daughter's words made him think for the first time since he had sensed Luke's distress and Obi-Wan's presence that maybe, just maybe, Obi-wan -When did he start referring to him as Obi-Wan again?- wasn't here to steal his family away.

Anakin's realization was followed by a tiny pulsing in the back of his mind. The torn remnants of his bond with Obi-Wan were tingling with gentle waves of comfort. He was reminded of a time when he was young and had broken his arm falling off of one of the Temple spires - The reason for his being up there still made him want to cringe in shame - and Obi-Wan had carried him to the Temple Med-Center. He was safe and warm and secure. The memory was not one he liked to think of lately.

Anakin neither reached out for the pulses of comfort, nor pushed them away. He simple stayed kneeling on the floor, huddled with his children, letting the pulses wash over him.

I just want to make a little note about the way I switch between calling Anakin Vader, and calling him Anakin. The way I see it Vader and Anakin are kind of like two separate parts of him, atleast in this story. They make up who he is.

Anakin wants nothing more than to protect his family and honestly wishes to do the right thing, he just can't because of his own fears and such.

Vader on the other hand, is the embodiment of all of Anakin's bad qualities, the things that lead to his fall. He is incredibly possessive of his family, as is shown with Padme in this chapter, and will do anything to keep them with him.

**Next Chapter: **Arabella is grown up somewhat and finds out about her father's double life.


End file.
